


You are Mine

by Xingxanna



Series: Angel Wing [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), UNB (Band)
Genre: Angel Wings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I had an idea one night, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingxanna/pseuds/Xingxanna
Summary: Chan always waits for the one who he loves and he always feels at home when he finally has Gwangsuk in his arms and tells him how much he loves him
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Oh Gwangsuk | Feeldog
Series: Angel Wing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842736
Kudos: 11





	You are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I took a long break and I felt like writing a small short story can help me get back into writing and figure out how to continue my endless stories.
> 
> I tried something but idk if anyone will like it :')

Slight winds echoed through the empty filed cover with clovers and small yellow weeds. Holding his knees tightly he lets out a faint breath of air. Looking up at the endless blue clear sky. Closing his eyes as he took another breath of air but with him letting go of his knees as he fell to the ground. Breathing in a bit more as he let his hands roam around the fresh clovers and grass between his warm fingers. Opening his eyes again he could see clouds covering the blue sky. It was still bright out but the sun was being blocked by the heavy clouds in the sky. 

Turning to his side he brought his body closer and curled himself into a ball. Looking over to the endless amount of plants that cover the hill. He kept looking through the green but he kept his hands close to his body as he didn’t want to feel the green around his skin. Tucking his knees into himself as he just wanted to feel nothing but he couldn’t. Pressing his lips tightly as he flared his nostrils a bit. 

The light sound of wind echoing in his ears made him feel a bit more of home but something is missing. Closing his eyes again but he brought his wings to cover his now small body. Sounds of the wind ended when he felt the cold shiver running across his spine. Light sounds of grass being stepped on and them getting louder and getting closer to him. He didn’t want to move but stay close in the small area where he was. Bringing one of his wings closer to his body but then he brought it up above his body. The footsteps stop but he could feel the warmth of someone's hands on his wings. The fingertips ran along his wings and down to the base as he then felt the other hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes once again and turning over to the other person who was lightly smiling. 

“Hello Yuchan.” 

Hearing his name coming from the others lips made him lose himself but he knew he has to calm down. Moving away from the other a bit but he inched closer and brought his hands to rest on the other's shoulders. Still smiling he brought himself even closer and made his wings rest on his back so they wouldn’t get in the way. Just feeling the warmth on his body made him smile and he just wanted to stay like this and never leave the other. 

“You still haven’t changed. I’m sorry that it took me a bit longer to get here.” 

“It’s fine because you’re here with me now Gwangsuk.” 

Looking up at Gwangsuk made him so happy that he didn’t want to leave and be with him forever. Gwangsuk came closer and press his lips along Chan’s lips and then his cheek. Smiling even more Chan hugged Gwangsuk even tighter and kissed him all over his face. Hearing the other’s laughter made him so happy that his cheeks turn bright red. Gwangsuk pulled away from Chan but he held the other’s hand. Gwangsuk was so happy to have Chan to himself. 

“I love you my sweet angel.” 

Holding tightly to the hand his face lit up and covered with a dark blush across his face. Walking closer to the other he kissed Gwangsuk on the cheek. 

“Same goes to you my sweet angel.” 

Gwangsuk lightly laugh as he brought his wings out and wrapped them around Chan to keep him warm. Chan let’s out a small laugh as he felt the warmth of the large wings along his exposed arms. Looking over Gwangsuk again he was wearing an all-white attire with gold accents but instead of wearing a sleeveless shirt he wore one with long flowing sleeves. 

“Remember I am always yours Kang Yuchan.” 

“Yes, and you are mine Oh Gwangsuk.” 

Both close their eyes as they kissed each other and brought their hands to rest on each other’s bodies. The next moment change when Gwangsuk pushed Chan to the ground but still kissed him as he pulled his wings back. The feeling of them together made them so happy that they didn’t want to stop. Pulling away once more Gwangsuk rolled over to Chan’s side and held his hand again but this time he looked over to Chan to see the other’s dark brown eyes. 

“I’m so happy you are finally mine.” 

“Stop it you're going to make me cry.” 

“Then cry because they will be happy tears.” 

Chan lightly punched him as a smile spread across his face as he started to laugh. He kept his entire attention on Gwangsuk like it was life over death. He really was happy to finally have him close. As he was about to speak once more, he felt his body melt as both him and Gwangsuk spoke at the same time. 

_“I love you.”_

As they lay their all one could hear was two angels laughing and telling each other how much they love each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> It would be great if you left some kudos and a comment because it makes my day when getting back feedback from you guys uwu


End file.
